Eine Zugfahrt
„Und wenn Sie sich einfach einen anderen Platz suchen?“, räumte Timo ein. Doch der Blonde blieb stur neben uns stehen und hielt Timo sein Zugticket mit der Platzreservierung vor die Nase. „Ich habe reserviert. Und zwar diese beiden Plätze hier, wie ich bereits schon erwähnt hatte.“, wiederholte er mit Nachdruck in der Stimme, den Blick stur geradeaus auf die Fensterscheibe gerichtet, wo Wiesen und Felder gleichmäßig an uns vorbeizogen. „Komm, suchen wir uns einen anderen Platz.“, drängte ich meinen Freund. Auf Schwierigkeiten hatte ich jetzt keine Lust. „Wo sollen wir denn hin?“, zischte Timo mir zu, sein eindringlicher Blick durchbohrte mich. „Schau dich doch mal um, alle Plätze sind besetzt.“" „Er hat für die Reservierung bezahlt, er hat ein Anrecht auf diese Plätze.“, entgegnete ich. „Suchen wir uns woanders was. Irgendwo wird schon noch was frei sein.“ Ich versuchte, zuversichtlich zu klingen. „Komm schon.“ Ich erhob mich. Timo atmete hörbar aus, auch er erhob sich schließlich, wenn auch widerwillig. Wenn ich ihn jetzt lassen würde, dann flogen die Fetzen, dafür kannte ich Timo zu gut. Auf langwierige Diskussionen, wo wir uns nur blamieren konnten, hatte ich wie gesagt keine Lust. Ich freute mich auf unsere gemeinsamen freien Tage- und wollte mir das von Timo nicht wieder schon auf der Hinfahrt zunichtemachen lassen. Wir rafften also unser Gepäck zusammen und machten dem versnobten Blondschopf den Weg frei, der sofort Platz nahm, seine schwarze Aktentasche auf den freien Fensterplatz abstellte, sich seinen Designeranzug glattstrich und einen, was weiß ich wie teuren makellos silbernen Applerechner aufklappte. „Arrogantes Arschloch.“, knurrte Timo zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Die Wut über seine Niederlage war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie er solche überheblichen Besserwisser hasste! Aber zum Glück hatte ihn der Blonde nicht mehr gehört, in eine Schreibarbeit vertieft, tippte er eifrig irgendwas auf seinem Rechner. „Hier ist alles voll, gehen wir ins nächste Abteil.“, seufzte ich resigniert. „Wie ich eben sagte. Ich bin nicht blind.“, entgegnete Timo gereizt. Sein Sarkasmus ging mir langsam auf die Nerven. Ich wollte einfach nur noch einen ruhigen Sitzplatz finden, mich wieder in meine Musik vertiefen und mich an den Ostseestrand träumen. Doch auch im nächsten Abteil waren alle Plätze besetzt. Ich zog Timo noch ins nächste weiter, doch auch hier mussten wir enttäuscht feststellen, dass hier und da verstreut nur ein paar einzelne Plätze frei waren. In der Durchgangsschleuse blieben wir stehen, unschlüssig, was wir als nächstes machen sollten. Unter unseren Füßen ratterte der Zug, was hier unerträglich laut auf die Ohren drückte. Uns stand noch eine vierstündige Fahrt bevor. „Aber du musstest ja unbedingt diesem Oberfuzzi den Hof machen- und was machen wir jetzt?“, fuhr mich Timo an. Wütend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Dann gehen wir eben wieder zurück.“, presste ich trotzig hervor, griff nach dem Rollkoffer und zog Timo am Hemdärmel. Natürlich war ich an unserer Misere schuld, was denn sonst. Nachdem ich Timo durch die letzten Zugabteile, die wir eben durchquert hatten, wieder zurückgezerrt hatte, standen wir nun vor dem Abteil, in dem wir dem Blonden Platz machen mussten. Timo blieb stehen. „Müssen wir an dem jetzt unbedingt nochmal vorbei?“, murrte er verstimmt. Durch das gekippte Fenster neben uns drang unerbittlich das Rattern der Zugräder. „Willst du die restlichen vier Stunden stehen?“, herrschte ich ihn an. So langsam verlor auch ich die Geduld. Mit einem Ruck zog ich die Schiebetür auf. Der Blonde war immer noch in seine Schreibarbeit vertieft, die Augen gebannt auf den Monitor gerichtet. Uns würdigte er keines Blickes, als wir an ihm vorbei zum nächst hinteren Zugabteil schlichen, in der Hoffnung, dort endlich ein paar freie Plätze zu ergattern. Im drittnächsten Abteil hatten wir endlich Glück und fanden- zu meiner Überraschung- sogar noch ein freies Sechs-Personen-Abteil. „Und, was hab ich dir gesagt?“ Ich lächelte Timo triumphierend an. „Ein ganzes Abteil, nur für uns.“ Doch Timo schwieg betreten. Stattdessen nahm er mir den Rollkoffer ab und wuchtete ihn auf die Ablage hoch. Erleichtert ließen wir uns auf die Fensterplätze sinken. Timo kramte in seinem Rucksack nach dem dicken Stephen-King-Thriller, den er erst angefangen hatte zu lesen. Ich griff nach dem Reiseführer in meiner Tasche und fing an, gedankenverloren darin herumzublättern. Auf ein interessantes Angebot gestoßen, hielt ich die letzten paar Buchseiten mit dem Daumen zurück. „Was hältst du von einer Rundfahrt durch die Gegend, vielleicht morgen?“ Zustimmung erheischend schielte ich zu Timo herüber. Keine Antwort. Seine Augen wanderten weiterhin gebannt über die Buchzeilen, meine Frage hatte ihn offenbar nicht erreicht. „Hey, ich hab dir ne Frage gestellt…“, versuchte ich, mit schärferer Stimme, zu ihm vorzudringen. „Hmm, findest du nich, das ist zu heiß für so was…“, murmelte er immer noch geistesabwesend ohne aufzuschauen, zu sehr in seine spannende Lektüre vertieft Ich beließ es dabei. Sobald er ein Buch in der Hand hatte, war mit ihm nicht mehr viel anzufangen. Genauso gut könnte ich mit einer Wand reden. Mein Blick schweifte zum Fenster hinaus in den dichten Tannenwald, durch den der Zug sich seinen Weg bahnte. Wir hatten also schon Flachland erreicht, lange konnte die Fahrt nicht mehr dauern. Fast ein Jahr hatten wir auf diese Reise gespart, angetrieben von alten Kindheitserinnerungen an einen Familienausflug und der Sehnsucht, dem hektischen Alltag für eine Weile zu entkommen. Dennoch mussten wir Abstriche in Kauf nehmen. Von dem Privatzimmer, das ich gemietet hatte, war es eine Stunde Fußweg bis zum Strand. Mehr gaben Timos Lehrlingsgehalt und mein Einkommen als Büroangestellte nicht her, obwohl wir seit letztem Jahr schon auf zusätzliche Kino-und Discobesuche verzichteten und uns auch nichts Üppiges zu Weihnachten oder Geburtstag schenkten… Ich wollte diese trübsinnigen Gedanken nicht weiter ausführen, zog mein Smartphone aus der Tasche, steckte mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und war Sekunden später in den soften Klängen von Heppners „Dream of you“ versunken. „I´ve been here all the time…“ Draußen zogen weite Maisfelder und vereinzelt ein paar dörfliche Häuser vorbei. Die Sonne stach unerbittlich vom strahlend blauen Himmel und heizte das kleine Abteil nahezu auf Backofentemperatur hoch. Der schwache Luftzug, der hin und wieder durch das gekippte Fenster drang, konnte kaum noch Erfrischung verschaffen. „I lay my hand onto my heart…“ Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die Seite. In Gedanken spürte ich schon den sonnengewärmten Sand unter den Füßen und die kalten Ostseewellen meine nackten Beine sanft umspülen. „Is this the life I want to live…“ Müde geworden von unseren vorangegangenen Strapazen, fielen mir die Augen nun endgültig zu und ich schlief ein, getragen von den Wohlklängen irgendeiner engelsgleichen Stimme, die ich nicht mehr zuordnen konnte. „Is this the dream I had of you…“ „You have the bravest heart…“ Die glockenhelle Stimme von Silver gleitet mir sanft ins Bewusstsein vor, wie die erste Vorahnung von dem Windhauch, der sanft durch die Dünen streicht und die Wellen an den Strand aufschlagen lässt. „The strongest emotions…“ Doch es ist etwas Anderes, was mich zurück ins Bewusstsein holt. Irgendetwas ist komisch, nicht so wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich noch meine Blicke aus dem Fenster schweifen ließ, bevor ich weggedämmert war. Mit einer ruckartigen Handbewegung reiße ich mir die Ohrhörer herunter und horche angestrengt. Es ist so…still. Ein Frösteln durchläuft meinen Körper. Wo ist der Zuglärm, dieses beständige nervtötende Rattern? Mit einem unangenehm beklemmenden Gefühl, dass sich langsam in mir auszubreiten beginnt, zwinge ich mich, die Augen zu öffnen. Die untergehende Sonne hatte das gesamte Abteil in einen trüben, goldgelben Schimmer getaucht und die Schatten draußen zwischen Häusern und Feldern in die Länge gezogen. Draußen… Mein Blick gleitet über die starre Landschaft und ein angrenzendes Wäldchen, dessen Tannen drohend in die Abenddämmerung hinaufragen. Aber warum ist alles auf einmal so… Moment…Der Zug fährt doch gar nicht mehr weiter. Ich suche die Landschaft draußen ab, die wie eingefroren daliegt, doch nirgends ist eine Haltestelle oder der Eingang eines Bahnhofs zu sehen. Warum ist der Zug plötzlich stehengeblieben? Ich halte wieder inne und lausche. Stille. Keine Durchsage, nichts. Ich beuge mich zu Timo herüber. Der war über seiner Lektüre eingeschlafen, den Kopf zur Seite gesunken, das Buch aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß, eine Hand auf den Buchseiten ruhend. „Timo, wach auf, der Zug hat gehalten!“ Ich rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Verschlafen öffnet er die Augen. „Was ist denn los, kannst du nicht einmal…“, setzt er genervt an. „Der Zug ist stehengeblieben-!“, unterbreche ich ihn, aufgelöst in heller Aufregung. „Mensch, Mädchen, das ist doch nur ein Bahnübergang.“ Timo verdreht genervt die Augen und will sich gerade von mir wegdrehen, hält aber plötzlich inne. „Was ist denn?“, hake ich nach, doch da dringt das Stimmengewirr, das mit einem mal draußen auf dem Gang ausbricht, auch an meine Ohren. „Was ist da los?“ Timos Müdigkeit ist mit einem Schlag verflogen, sein Gesicht klärt sich auf und kaum hab ich mich versehen, steht er auf beiden Beinen und zerrt mich hoch. „Komm, lass uns mal nachsehen, hier stimmt doch was nich…“ Seine dunklen Augen hatten einen forschen Ausdruck angenommen. Vorsichtig quetschen wir uns durch die halbgeöffnete Schiebetür auf den engen Gang hinaus, er voran, ich dicht hinter ihm. Wir drängeln uns an einen Herrn vorbei, der angeregt telefoniert, und das Gesagte mit fahrigen Gesten unterstreicht. „Nein,…Ja, …ist klar, aber hier geht es nicht vorwärts, der Zug hält jetzt schon eine Ewigkeit…Schaffe ich eben nicht…Ja, nächste Woche...Weiß ich doch nicht-„ Der Rest des hitzigen Handydisputs wurde von dem lauten Stimmengewirr im nächsten Abteil verschluckt. Einige Fahrgäste hatten sich, irritiert über das unvermittelte Halten des Zuges, erhoben und redeten aufgeregt aufeinander ein. Eine Mutter versucht, ihr schreiendes Baby zu beruhigen, indem sie es sanft hin und herwiegt. „Was ist hier los…“, „Warum fahren wir nicht weiter…“, „Beruhigen Sie sich doch, es kommt bestimmt jeden Moment eine Durchsage vom Schaffner…“, „Meine Oma wartet auf mich…“, „Ich verpass noch meine Tagung…“ Alle reden durcheinander, eine junge Frau telefoniert aufgebracht auf ihrem Smartphone; „…Ja, später…Kann ich dir nicht sagen, wann genau…“ „Was ist hier los, verdammt noch mal…“, fragt Timo in das kopflose Durcheinander hinein, ohne von irgendwem eine verbindliche Antwort zu erwarten. „Warum hält der Zug plötzlich?“ „Woher sollen wir das wissen, junger Mann?“, erhebt sich von dem Viererplatz vor uns eine zittrige Stimme, die offenbar einer älteren Dame gehört. „Wir tappen hier alle genauso im Dunkeln wie du…“ So wie es scheint, hat hier niemand einen Überblick, keiner weiß, was los ist. Timo zwängt sich an den verwirrten Fahrgästen mitten auf dem Gang vorbei. Ungeschickt stolpere ich hinter ihm her. Was zum Teufel, ist hier los? Ein technischer Defekt? War der Strom ausgefallen? Das würde zumindest die schwarze Digitalanzeige erklären, die ansonsten immer in roten Druckbuchstaben die nächste Station anzeigt. Ich mache Timo darauf aufmerksam. „Vielleicht nur ein Stromausfall…“ „Das werden wir sehen“ Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu und bedeutete mir, weiterzugehen. Auch in den nächsten beiden Abteilen herrschte Tumult. Timo kämpft sich weiter vorwärts, ich muss mich anstrengen, nicht hinter ihm zurückzufallen. Einige Personen schieben sich vor mich. Mit letzter Kraft zwänge ich mich an ihnen vorbei- und rempelte an Timo an, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war. „Was ist los?“, fuhr ich ihn ungeduldig an und drängelte mich an meinen wie paralysiert dastehenden Freund vorbei. „Wieso gehst du nicht…“ Dann sah ich es. Eigentlich hätte hier das nächste Zugabteil kommen müssen, doch stattdessen erstreckt sich zu unseren Füßen eine Trümmerlandschaft aus auseinandergerissenen Zugteilen, Koffern, zerklüfteten Sitzen und zerfetzten Leibern. Hier und da waren Trümmerteile in knisternde Flammen aufgegangen, deren Rauch in die Abenddämmerung aufstieg und der Geruch von Blut, Panik und in den Trümmern brennenden Leichen stach mir in die Nase. Überlebende dieses Infernos irrten durch die Zugtrümmer und schrien durcheinander, ein weinendes Kind rief nach seiner Mutter, einige sah ich panisch in den angrenzenden Wald flüchten. Timo hatte nach meiner Hand gegriffen und hielt sie fest umklammert. Für Sekunden standen wir wie erstarrt da, aber mir kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Ich erhasche einen Blick in seine dunklen, aufgerissenen Augen, in denen sich die gelben Flammen spiegeln. Dann beginnt sich Timos Erstarrung aufzulösen. Er streckt seinen Arm aus und deutet mit zitternder Hand auf etwas inmitten der Trümmer. Seine Lippen bewegen sich lautlos. Ich folge seiner Armbewegung und bemerke jetzt auch den silbernen Gegenstand, der nicht so recht in diese Trümmerlandschaft passt. Stutzig geworden, befreie ich mich aus Timos Klammergriff, lasse ich mich in die Trümmerteile hinabgleiten und bahne mir einen Weg durch die Schuttlandschaft. Mit fahrigen Händen ziehe ich den silbernen Gegenstand aus den Trümmern heraus. Es musste mal ein Laptop gewesen sein, doch die Tastatur ist abgerissen und der Bildschirm in tausend Teile zersplittert. Ich drehe ihn um. Auf der Rückseite prangt, zwar zerkratzt, aber noch zu erkennen, ein silbern schimmerndes Applelogo. Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang